April Fools
by Jaruto
Summary: Otsikosta huolimatta only in Finnish. Royn työhuoneen ilmoitustaululle ilmestynyt käsky Führerilta herättää kysymyksiä ja hämmennystä. Entä miksi Roylla on yllään minihame? Ja mitä Edillä on päällään? nonyaoi! Lyhyt ficci aprillipäivän kunniaksi.


****

En omista Fullmetal Alchemistia.

* * *

Kun eversti Roy Mustang tuli eräänä keskiviikkoaamuna toimistoonsa, hän näki ensimmäisenä, kuinka lähes kaikki hänen alaisensa (Ediä lukuun ottamatta tietenkin) sekä hänen työtoverinsa, jopa everstiluutnantti Hughes, joka harvoin raahautui hänen toimistoonsa muuten kuin häiritäkseen hänen työntekoaan, olivat kokoontuneet huoneen seinällä olevan ilmoitustaulun eteen. Osa tuijotti ilmoitustaulua tiiviisti silmät suurina ja osa jutteli selvästi tyytymättömänä keskenään.

"Mitä täällä tapahtuu?" Roy kysyi kummissaan riisuessaan takkinsa toimistonsa nurkassa olevaan naulakkoon. Kersantti Fuery tuli hänen luokseen epätoivoisen näköisenä.

"Eversti Mustang!" silmälasipäinen mies parahti. "Tulkaa itse katsomaan!"

Yhä enemmän hämmentyneenä Roy asteli Fueryn perässä ilmoitustaulun luo. Korkkitaululla, pienempien, vähäpätöisempien taululle kiinnitettyjen papereiden keskellä oli A4-kokoinen paperi kiinni punaisilla nastoilla. Paperin yläreunan teksti sai Royn kurtistamaan kulmiaan.

'Kenraali Wilsonin kunnioitettavan vierailun vuoksi kaikkien listassa mainittujen henkilöiden on pukeuduttava listassa mainittuihin asuihin', siinä luki. Sen alapuolella oli lista nimiä sekä näiden perässä pieni selostus asusta, jota kyseisen henkilön tulisi käyttää. Roy ei edes uskaltanut etsiä nimeään vielä listasta, vaan katsoi ensin paperin alareunaa. Siellä oli itse King Bradleyn leima ja allekirjoitus, virallinen paperi oli siis kyseessä. Nimilistan alla, leiman vieressä oli hieman pienemmällä fontilla:

'Kenraali on humoristinen mies, ja kunnioitamme hänen toivettaan pukeutumisen suhteen. Valituksia ei oteta vastaan ja näitä ohjeita rikkovia odottaa sotaoikeus. Vaatteet löytyvät varastohuoneesta 18.'

"Mitä ihmettä..?" Roy mutisi ja alkoi etsiä nimeään muiden nimien joukosta. Nimiä oli toistakymmentä, mutta M-kirjaimella alkavia ei ollut muita kuin hän.

'Eversti Roy Mustang - Valkoinen minihame, pisimmillään kymmenen senttiä polvien yläpuolella. Armeijan takki, naisten mallia.'

"Siis mitä?!" Roy huudahti. Muut hiljenivät lähes oitis ja vilkaisivat ensin miestä ja sitten listaa.

"Minihame", Havoc sanoi. "Ironista. Itse joudun pukeutumaan pellepukuun. Taivaan kiitos siinä on pitkät housut."

"Minun täytyy pukeutua pyjamaan", Hughes sanoi leukaansa hieroen. "Millainenkohan mies tämä Wilson mahtaa olla?"

"Ja miten hän on kenraaliksi päässyt?! Lahjomalla?!" Roy huudahti. "Tätä minä en voi hyväksyä!"

Hän kääntyi kannoillaan ja marssi vihaisena toimiston ovelle. Riza juoksi hänen peräänsä.

"Eversti, odottakaa", hän sanoi astuen miehen ja oven väliin. "Jos kieltäydytte, teitä odottaa sotaoikeus."

"Eivät he voi laittaa sotaoikeuteen tällaisesta!" Roy raivosi ja yritti ohittaa edessään seisovan naisen. "Päästä minut, tämä on käsky!"

"Fuhrer oli täysin tosissaan määräyksen kanssa!" Riza jatkoi kädet levällään Royn kulun estämiseksi. "Eikä teidän tarvitse kestää kuin tämä päivä. Ja vain armeijan tiloissa."

Roy katsoi Rizaa silmiin ja tämä katsoi häntä takaisin. Sitten mies huokaisi.

"Olkoon", hän sanoi alistuneesti ja puhui sitten kaikille huoneessa oleville:

"Tulkaa, lähdetään. Mitä pikemmin saamme puvut päällemme, sitä pikemmin…"

* * *

"…teemme itsemme naurunalaisiksi."

"Älkää nyt, eversti. Tuo minihame sopii teille, krhm, erittäin hyvin."

Roy nosti katseensa lähes kokonaan paljaasta alaruumiistaan Havociin, joka selvästi yritti pidätellä nauruaan pellepukunsa kauluksen suojissa. Roy tuhahti ja laski katseensa jälleen yllään olevaan, AIVAN liian lyhyeen kangaskaistaleeseen, jota minihameeksikin kutsuttiin. Sitten mies virnisti, heilautti päätään taaksepäin ja sanoi diivamaisella äänellä:

"Voih, toivottavasti saan tästä vähintään ylennyksen, sillä tunnen olevani aivan pelle."

Oli Havocin vuoro tuhahtaa.

"Ilkeää, eversti."

Samassa alkoi käytävästä kuulua kopisevia askelten ääniä. Kaikilla tuli kiire alkaa vaistomaisesti etsiä paikkaa, jonne piiloutua. Kukaan ei halunnut näyttäytyä KELLEKÄÄN näissä naurettavissa asuissa. Roy ryntäsi varastohuoneen ovelle sulkeakseen sen, mutta oli liian hidas. Ovensuuhun päästyään äänen aiheuttaja, lyhyt, blondi poika oli päässyt avonaisen oven kohdalle ja silmäili miestä päästä varpaisiin. Sitten, sanaakaan sanomatta, poika repesi nauruun. Hänen koko pieni kehonsa tärisi naurunpuuskien voimasta ja hän taipui kaksin kerroin kietoen kätensä vatsansa ympärille. Roy puristi kätensä nyrkkiin.

"Lopeta tuo nauru", hän komensi, mutta pojan nauru vain yltyi. "Tämä on käsky. Teräs!"

Ed veti henkeä ja pyyhki kyyneleitä silmäkulmastaan.

"Eversti, uusi asusi on… viehättävä", hän sanoi virnuillen ja alkoi jälleen nauraa. Roy esti vain vaivoin itseään lyömästä poikaa. Sen sijaan hän tarttui tätä hartioista ja lähti taluttamaan poikaa kohti toimistoaan. Koko matkan Ed nauraa käkätti ja kompuroi ja Roy toivoi sydämensä pohjasta, ettei kukaan näkisi heitä, häntä, juuri nyt. Päästyään turvallisesti toimistoonsa Roy sulki oven perässään ja vei Edin ilmoitustaulun luo.

"Lue tuo", mies komensi. Ed alkoi naurunsa jäljiltä huohottaen lukea paperia. Vähitellen hänen hymynsä hyytyi, kun hän pääsi paperia alemmas.

"Ja katsos tuota", Roy jatkoi ja osoitti sormellaan nimilistan yhtä nimeä. Edin suu loksahti auki ja hän huusi niin, että koko päämaja kuuli:

"MITÄ HEVLETTIÄ?! Ei, tähän minä EN suostu!"

* * *

"Miksi minä suostuinkaan tähän?" Ed valitti kämmenensä silmillään.

"Koska uhkasin peruuttaa Viisasten Kiven etsintälupasi", Roy vastasi virnistäen. Ed laski kätensä ja katsoi miestä murhaavasti.

"Niinpä, sinä olet kaiken pahan alku ja juuri!"

"Hei, en minä näitä asuja keksinyt", Roy puolustautui ja yritti vetää minihamettaan alaspäin, tuloksetta. Ed huokaisi, sulki silmänsä ja haroi hiuksiaan.

"Tämä on järjetöntä", hän sanoi päätään pudistaen. Sitten hän räväytti silmänsä auki ja katsoi Royta pieni toivonpilkahdus silmissään.

"Ehkä luin väärin", hän sanoi. "Ehkä luin asuni väärin, tai ehkä nimeäni ei edes ole listassa ja vain kuvittelin sen siihen!"

Toiveikkaana poika juoksi takaisin ilmoitustaulun luo. Hänen toivonsa kuitenkin kuihtui kuin kukka erämaassa; listassa luki aivan selvästi 'Majuri Edward Elric - Mustavalkoinen sisäkön asu.'

"Aaaaa", Ed päästi suustaan valittavan äänen ja hoiperteli Royn toimiston nahkasohvalle istumaan.

"Älä masennu täysin, pomo", sohvan lähellä seisova Havoc sanoi hymyillen ja korjasi punaista pellennenäänsä suorempaan. "Tuo sisäkön asu sopii sinulle."

"Kuka muka on luonnostaankin tytön näköinen?!" Ed huusi ja ponkaisi seisomaan.

"Rauhoitu Edward", miehen juhlatakkiin ja -housuihin sekä valkoiseen kauluspaitaan ja punaiseen kravattiin pukeutunut Riza sanoi hymyillen. "Ota se kohteliaisuutena. Näytät todella suloiselta."

Ed tuhahti ja istahti jälleen sohvalle laittaen kätensä puuskaan.

"En halua näyttää suloiselta", hän mutisi.

"Enkä minä halua tehdä itseäni naurunalaiseksi", Roy sanoi. Ed katsahti mieheen ja nähdessään miehen minihameen jälleen hän alkoi nauraa. Roy murahti, muttei sanonut mitään, sillä samassa toimiston ovelta kuului koputus. Ovea lähimpänä oleva, pelkissä alushousuissaan seisova Fuery avasi oven. Oven takana seisoi kaikkien yllätykseksi itse King Bradley. Kaikki istuneet ponkaisivat seisomaan ja jokainen teki kunniaa miehelle. Tämä nosti kätensä ja hymyili leveästi.

"Lepo", hän sanoi. "Eversti Mustang?"

"Niin, sir?" Roy kysyi ja kopautti jälleen kantapäänsä yhteen.

"Ovatko kaikki heille määrätyissä asuissaan?" Fuhrer kysyi ja silmäili kaikkia huoneessa olijoita.

"Kyllä ovat, sir", Roy vastasi. Fuhrer nyökkäsi.

"Hienoa. Kenraali Wilson on täällä aivan hetken kuluttua. Järjestäytykää viiden minuutin sisällä ulos päämajan oven eteen portaiden yläpäähän riviin. Ymmärretty?"

"Kyllä, sir!" kaikki huudahtivat ja veivät oikean kätensä lipalle. King Bradley nyökkäsi, teki kunniaa ja lähti toimiston ovelta.

"Hienoa, pitääkö meidän mennä näissä naurettavissa asuissa ihan uloskin?" Ed valitti ja katsoi ensin paljaita jalkojaan ja sitten ulos ikkunasta. "Sinnehän paleltuu!"

Ulkona satoi lunta ja maa oli puoliksi lumen peitossa. Kevään tulo oli myöhässä.

"Kuulitte, mitä Fuhrer sanoi", Roy sanoi ääntään korottaen. "Liikettä! Sinä myös, Teräs."

* * *

Pian Roy Mustang ja kaikki hänen alaisensa sekä lähimmät työtoverinsa seisoivat Centralin armeijan päämajan portailla hassuissa ja oudoissa asuissaan. Osa hytisi, osa ei, riippuen siitä, kuinka paljon vaatetta heillä oli yllään. Päämajan edessä ei näkynyt ketään ja joukko keskustelikin siitä, missä Fuhrer ja kenraali Wilson olivat.

"J-jos minulla on t-tämän jälkeen flunssa, s-syytän ilomielin s-sinua", Ed nurisi vieressään seisovalle Roylle ja hieroi paljaita käsivarsiaan, jotka olivat aivan kananlihalla.

"Ei tämä minun ideani ollut", Roy puolustautui. Myös mies värisi hieman, mutta tällä oli yllään sentään pitkähihainen ja melko lämmin armeijantakki, vaikka se olikin naisten mallia ja näin hieman tiukka Roylle.

"Asento!" jostain kuulunut, tiukka komento sai koko rivin hiljenemään oitis ja suoristamaan ryhtinsä. Ed yritti salaa vilkuilla, mistä ääni oli tullut, muttei nähnyt ketään. Sitten, seuraavan komennon kuuluessa Ed tajusi äänen tulevan kaiuttimista.

"Tehkää kunniaa erityisvieraallemme kenraali Dante Wilsonille!"

Kaikki tekivät työtä käskettyä. Päämajan suuri ulko-ovi avautui heidän takanaan ja Edin teki mieli kääntyä katsomaan miestä, jonka takia heitä näin nöyryytettiin, mutta hän tiesi, että hänen kuului vain seistä paikoillaan katse suoraan eteenpäin ja oikea käsi lipalla. Ulko-ovi sulkeutui ja kopisevat askeleet lähtivät keskellä riviä oven kohdalla seisovan Edin takaa kävelemään kohti rivin toista päätä. Sitten hän näki, kuinka rivin ohi lähti laskeutumaan portaita mies, jolla oli mustat hiukset ja sininen armeijan asu. Tämän täytyi olla se kenraali Wilson. Wilsonilla oli jotain kädessään, mutta Ed ei nähnyt mitä. Wilson asteli vähän matkan päähän rakennuksen kivisistä portaista, meni rivin puolivälin kohdalle seisomaan ja katseli riviä sen päästä päähän. Sitten hän alkoi nauraa. Ed ja muutamat muut sotilaat vilkaisivat toisiaan kummissaan.

"Tiesin kyllä, että Centralin sotilaat ovat omalaatuisia, mutta tämä on kyllä kaiken huippu!" Wilson nauroi. "Lepo vain."

Ed oli hämmentynyt laskiessaan kätensä alas. Hän katsoi kysyvänä vieressään seisovaa Royta.

"Emmekö me pukeutuneetkaan häntä varten?" hän kysyi. Roy, joka katsoi yhä suoraan eteenpäin, kohautti vain vähän olkapäitään.

"Hymyä, miehet ja naiset!" Wilsonin komento kajahti. Nyt Ed näki, mikä miehellä oli kädessään; se oli kamera. Salamavalo välähti ja Ed olisi voinut vajota vaikka maan alle.

"Tämän takia Bradley siis antoi tämän kameran minulle", Wilson sanoi kameraa hymyillen katsellessaan. "Tämä oli kyllä näkemisen arvoista. Taidan tulla jatkossakin joka huhtikuun ensimmäinen käymään Centralin armeijan päämajassa."

Sen sanottuaan Wilson nauroi jälleen.

"Ensimmäinen huhtikuuta…" Ed mutisi ja läimäytti otsaansa. "Aprillipäivä!"

"Niin, aprillipäivä tosiaan", kuului Fuhrerin ääni heidän selkänsä takaa. Kyseinen mies tuli Edin ja tämän toisella puolella lääkärin asuun pukeutuneen Armstongin välistä ja laskeutui portaita alas Wilsonin viereen. Miehet kättelivät toisiaan ja sitten Fuhrer kääntyi katsomaan joukkojaan.

"Hyvää aprillipäivää kaikille!" hän sanoi. "Kylläpäs vasta keksinkin hyvän jekun."

Hän ja Wilson nauroivat.

"Se oli siis pilaa?!" Ed parahti ja polki jalkaansa kiukusta. "En voi uskoa tätä!"

"Jos minusta joskus tulee Fuhrer", Roy sanoi. "en ole varma, haluanko sittenkään naisille minihameita tämän kokemuksen jälkeen."

"Miehet! Voitte mennä vaihtamaan vaatteenne ja palata töihinne!" Fuhrer komensi. Kaikki kääntyivät lähteäkseen takaisin sisälle, kun mieheltä kuului uusi komento.

"Teräsalkemisti, jäisitkö hetkeksi."

Ed kääntyi silmät suurina katsomaan kahta miestä portaiden alapäässä. Mitä pahaa hän oli tällä kertaa tehnyt?

"Tuo asu sopii sinulle", King Bradley jatkoi hymyillen lempeää hymyään. "Tulisitko tänne, niin otamme sinusta muutaman yksittäiskuvan?"

"Hah, onnea matkaan", Roy sanoi virnistäen ja taputti Ediä olalle.

"Mustang, sinä myös. Olet tyylikäs tuossa minihameessa, hehheh."

"Hyvää aprillipäivää, eversti", Ed sanoi miehelle vahingoniloisesti heidän laskeutuessaan portaita. Vaikka hän joutuikin myös itse valokuvattavaksi, ei se ollut mitään sen rinnalla, että everstistä otettiin kuvia minihame päällä. Sillä everstihän oli täysikasvuinen mies, jonka ei sopinut enää leikkiä pukuleikkejä, ja Ed oli vain 'viaton pikkupoika'.

"Hymyä, hyvä herrat!"

* * *

**Kommentteja, kiitos! :D**


End file.
